No me conoces
by Addie Redfield
Summary: He deseado este encuentro durante tres años y nada ni nadie podrá arruinarlo. Han sido muchas las noches en las que él me ha visitado en sueños; como un fantasma que viene a recordarme que mi vida no volvió a ser la misma después de haber estrechado su mano aquella mañana en Kijuju. Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_"Preferiría morir mañana, que vivir cien años sin haberte conocido" - John Smith de la película de Disney Pocahontas._

_Esta historia fue inspirada por la canción "You don't know me" de Jann Arden._

Me miro el espejo del cuarto de baño y sonrío para mí misma, intentando calmar la ansiedad que inunda mi pecho. Aplico un poco de brillo sobre mis labios y hago el último intento por mantener a raya mi melena larga y castaña, sin conseguirlo. No debí escuchar a Josh cuando dijo que el pelo largo me hacía lucir más joven; en realidad es molesto e incómodo el tener que atarlo todos los días en un moño. Esta noche decido llevarlo suelto; tomo un par de horquillas de plata que descansan sobre la repisa junto al grifo del agua, y por fin logro poner en orden mi cabello rebelde; no es el peinado que tenía en mente, sin embargo, me gusta la forma en que mis rizos caen como una cascada sobre mis hombros.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me doy una última mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la esquina de la habitación; el color blanco del vestido contrasta con mi piel oscura, no estoy muy segura de mi elección, la chica de la tienda insistió en que la silueta de la prenda le sentaba bien a mi figura… y no se equivocó; por primera vez noto como las curvas de mi cuerpo lucen suaves y delicadas, mis hombros se ven definidos y delgados bajo el fino encaje de las mangas. Esta vez no veo a la niña que perdió a sus padres por culpa de la hambre de poder de unos cuantos, tampoco a la adolescente llena de ira que se enlistó en la filas de BSAA buscando vengar la muerte de sus hermanos, me doy cuenta que detrás de las cicatrices y el dolor, hay una mujer que vive, siente y busca sentirse amada… sólo espero que él se dé cuenta de ello.

Tomo mi bolso y salgo de la habitación, nerviosa. Reviso mi móvil, leo una vez más el mensaje de correo electrónico que me envió esta mañana; sigo sin poder creer que se haya puesto en contacto conmigo y que me invitara a tomar un trago al bar del hotel. Han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos, aún recuerdo aquel sentimiento amargo cuando lo vi partir en el aeropuerto de Johannesburgo rumbo a su país; aunque le deseé la mejor de la suertes, en el fondo deseaba que cambiara de opinión y aceptara la oferta de quedarse como jefe de la División Africana. Necesitábamos en ese momento a alguien que nos guiara en nuestra lucha y quien mejor que él; con su don nato de líder, su excelente manejo con las armas y su gran puntería. Sin duda lo hacían el mejor candidato para el puesto.

Camino por el pasillo y durante la travesía siento como las finas sandalias de tacón dejan de ser parte de mi atuendo y pasan a convertirse en instrumentos de tortura: ¡Maldita la hora en la que decidí usar tacones! A paso lento logro llegar por fin al ascensor, cierro la puerta y oprimo el botón que me llevara hacia la planta baja. No puedo evitar sentirme como una adolescente en su primera cita: torpe e insegura. Me apoyo sobre el frío metal de una de las paredes y cierro los ojos por un momento.

He deseado este encuentro durante tres años y nada ni nadie podrá arruinarlo. Han sido muchas las noches en las que él me ha visitado en sueños; como un fantasma que viene a recordarme que mi vida no volvió a ser la misma después de haber estrechado su mano aquella mañana en Kijuju. Luchar hombro a hombro a su lado fue una de las experiencias más especiales que he vivido, pude comprobar por mi cuenta que todas las historias que se contaban acerca del agente Redfield eran reales, siempre quise aprender de los mejores y Chris era uno de ellos, sin embargo; no tenía en cuenta que mientras conocía a la leyenda de la BSAA, mi corazón se iba enamorando cada vez más del hombre detrás de ella.

El sonido del timbre del ascensor logra sacarme de mi ensoñación. Se abre la puerta con un ruido estridente que me pone los nervios de punta y camino hacia el bar del hotel cruzando la recepción; la recepcionista me saluda con una sonrisa amable mientras que un hombre mayor finge leer una revista de cultura, cuando en realidad lo único que mira son mis piernas de forma lasciva.

Cierro los puños conteniendo las ganas de propinarle un buen golpe a ese pervertido.

—Las mujeres educadas no se van a golpes contra los demás, Sheva —murmuro para mí misma, repitiendo las palabras que mi madre dijo cuándo le di una paliza a un compañero de clases siendo yo apenas una niña.

Me vuelvo hacia el hombre y le dedico una sonrisa seductora, dejándolo perplejo. No puedo evitar soltar una risita burlona y continuo mi camino; no cabe duda que el arma más poderosa contra los hombres es definitivamente un vestido corto y sexy. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la puerta del bar, me detengo en el umbral y comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada; el lugar está casi vacío; una pareja de jóvenes charlan alegremente mientras sostienen una copa de vino tinto.

No logro encontrarlo…

¿Será que olvidó nuestra cita? o peor, ¿estará arrepentido de salir conmigo esta noche?

Intento alejar aquellos pensamientos negativos de mi mente, Chris Redfield es un hombre de palabra y sé que llegará en cualquier momento. De pronto, diviso en una en un rincón del bar la figura de un persona que me parece familiar; vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa de vestir azul marino y una chaqueta color gris Oxford veo a mi antiguo compañero bebiendo de su vaso de whisky mientras mira la lluvia caer a través de una de las ventanas del local.

Aprieto mi bolso con fuerza y me dirijo a su mesa… sólo espero que los nervios no me traicionen esta vez...

—Sheva — Chris pronuncia mi nombre sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

Me quedo de piedra. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi presencia?, estoy a unos metros de Chris y ni siquiera se ha volteado a verme. Camino lentamente hacia mi antiguo compañero y éste se vuelve hacia mí; sus hermosos ojos castaños son tal y como los recordaba; profundos y llenos de misterio. Una barba incipiente de un par de días enmarca su rostro, a pesar de que el tiempo ha dejado huella de su paso en él, aún sigo viendo a aquel hombre que con sólo un simple apretón de manos logró ganarse algo más que mi simpatía y respeto.

El corazón me martillea en el pecho. Hago un esfuerzo por disimular lo mucho que me afecta su presencia, cierro los puños y entonces digo: — ¿Cómo adivinaste que era yo?, es decir, pude haber sido cualquier otra persona.

—El sonido de tus pasos; aunque uses tacones altos o botas de combate, el ritmo que hacen tus pies contra el suelo es inconfundible.

—Esperaba esa habilidad de un invidente, ¿Seguro que sólo fueron mis pasos? —pregunto con picardía.

—Eso y el aroma a jazmín de tu perfume. Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que era tu flor favorita.

—Es verdad —admito sorprendida. Recuerdo aquella noche en uno de los tantos campamentos que construimos juntos a un lado del río, donde hablamos de las pequeñas cosas que hacen la diferencia en un mal día; Chris confesó que su bebida favorita era el café expreso sin azúcar y que podía dormir hasta dos días seguidos después de una misión. El sólo imaginarlo recostado en su cama con una expresión serena en su rostro cansado, me hizo desear por un momento ser más que solo su compañera de combate.

—Cualquiera diría que me conoces bien —le dije en un tono seductor.

—Fuiste mi compañera, por supuesto que sé quién eres —agregó Chris.

—Lamento decepcionarte agente Redfield, pero hay cosas de mí que no sabes aún.

Su mirada penetrante se posa sobre mí y siento un escalofrío que recorre mi espalda. Nunca antes me había visto de esa manera; debo admitir que aunque me siento más nerviosa, me gusta la forma en que me mira; estudiándome de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un objeto nuevo, alguien que nunca antes hubiese él visto. Me pregunto si está saliendo con alguien en este momento. Bajo mi vista y noto que no porta ninguna sortija de matrimonio… No puedo creer que ninguna mujer haya podido conquistar a Chris Redfield, es decir, cualquier chica mataría por salir con él. Quizá se toma muy en serio su trabajo en la agencia o simplemente no tiene ojos para alguien más que no sea…su compañera... Jill Valentine.

Pensé que su relación con Jill iba más allá de un fuerte compañerismo, una amistad que comenzaba a rayar en un amor mutuo. Sé que vi algo más que una buena química entre ellos... Quizá sólo me confundí al ver que eran muy unidos.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? —me pregunta Chris.

—Por supuesto —respondo llevandome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Las primeras notas de _You don't know me _de Michael Bublé comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa más cercana. Siento mis piernas flaquear y camino de forma rígida esperando que las sandalias de tacón no me traicionen, comienzo a mover mis dedos tratando de calmar mi ansiedad; es mal hábito que tengo cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés...

Coloco mi bolso sobre la mesa. Noto como Chris me acerca la silla y me dispongo a sentarme en ella.

—Vaya, veo que eres todo un caballero.

— ¿Debería portarme como un imbécil contigo? —dijo Chris en tono de broma.

—No quise decir eso... yo —respondo con torpeza.

—Es una broma, relájate —Chris soltó una risita burlona al tiempo que se sentaba frente a mí—. Estás demasiado tensa. Supongo que fue un viaje largo y estas cansada.

—Un poco… —Sonrío, nerviosa. Debo dejar de comportarme como una chiquilla asustada. ¡Por Dios, has soñado con este hombre por tres años, no lo arruines ahora Sheva!

Chris levanta la mano haciendo una seña a la camarera y ésta se acerca a nuestra mesa. Ordena un Whisky en las rocas, mientras que yo pido un vodka tonic. La verdad es que casi nunca bebo; la última vez que probé una gota de alcohol fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños del jefe de seguridad de la agencia, mis compañeros dijeron que las margaritas no contenían licor y bebí una jarra yo sola durante toda la noche...menudos mentirosos. Pasé la mañana siguiente con la cabeza pegada al retrete sufriendo una resaca infernal. La chica se aleja hacia la barra del bar, Chris saca su móvil de su chaqueta y comienza a revisar sus mensajes; se detiene en uno de ellos y frunce el ceño, molesto. Por su expresión me doy cuenta de que se trata de alguien especial para él.

— ¿Te llamaron de la agencia? —pregunto intentando averiguar el remitente del mensaje.

—No…, Sheva. Al parecer hubo un cambio de planes y creo que no llegara —dijo Chris, decepcionado.

— ¿Invitaste a alguien más? —inquirí irritada.

—Eso no importa —Él toma uno de los nachos que están en el centro de la mesa y lo devora de un bocado.

— ¿Es una mujer?

—Si —admite—. Olvídalo, ¿Quieres? Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Cómo siguen las cosas en África?

—Bien —respondí con desgana. Chris es muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada, supongo que esa mujer es algo más que una amiga… Una punzada de celos me atraviesa el pecho sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Segura que sólo "bien"?

—Aún hay pequeños brotes del Uroboros pero los tenemos prácticamente controlados.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Chris sonríe ligeramente. Deseo averiguar quién esa misteriosa mujer. No entiendo cómo es que alguien se atreve a dejar plantado a un hombre tan atractivo como él en un bar, y encima de todo, lo deja solo con otra chica.

—Chris… esa mujer… — intento preguntarle un poco sobre ella pero de pronto llega la camarera con nuestra orden. Pone los vasos de cristal sobre la mesa y suspiro decepcionada.

— ¿Decías algo, Sheva?

—No era nada —dije dando un sorbo a mi bebida. Nunca antes había probado el vodka, aunque tiene un sabor fuerte, de inmediato me hace sentir relajada y tranquila.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueña de nosotros. Juego nerviosa con el agitador de mi vaso mientras busco en mi mente algún tema de conversación para romper la tensión. No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y al parecer lo único que tenemos en común es que ambos trabajamos para la BSSA, sin embargo; no tengo intención de hablar del trabajo en nuestra cita. Miro con atención a la pareja de jóvenes que están sentados a un par de mesas de la nuestra; el chico le cuenta sobre su viaje negocios y ella lo escucha atenta intentando no perder detalle de nada. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí con alguien; he estado tan comprometida con mi lucha que me he olvidado por completo de mi misma. La mayoría de las mujeres de mi aldea a los veintiséis años viven dedicadas a su hogar y a su familia, yo sin embargo, renuncié a ello y no me arrepiento; tuve una buena educación y creo que he hecho más por mis hermanos intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor que estando sólo en casa llevando una vida común.

— ¿Te gusta Nueva York? — él inquiere en tono amigable.

—Es la primera vez que visito la ciudad —respondo, tímida.

—Podría mostrarte algunos sitios, si lo deseas.

¿Desearlo?, ¿me está proponiendo una segunda cita?

—Me encantaría —replico casi de inmediato. Espero que no haya notado mi entusiasmo y sobre todo mi deseo de volver a verlo—. Aunque seguramente debes estar muy ocupado, así que espero no molestarte.

—Nueva York es grande, además, eres mi amiga Sheva.

— ¿Amiga?, creí que sólo éramos compañeros — dije sorprendida.

—Un compañero no es capaz de de cruzar a tu lado el infierno y arriesgar su vida a cambio de la tuya.

Agito con fuerza mi bebida y doy un sorbo. Me sorprende que piense que soy su amiga; siempre creí que éramos sólo compañeros de trabajo. Durante los últimos años intenté ponerme en contacto con él, tecleaba el número de la sede de la BSAA en Norteamérica pero por alguna extraña razón, colgaba el teléfono y continuaba con mi vida. Si para él un amigo es aquel que es capaz de arriesgarlo todo alguien, ¿Qué pensaría de una mujer que sueña con él en las noches y que lo único que ha deseado durante este tiempo es volver a estrechar su mano y sentir su calidez envolviendo cada uno de sus dedos?...

—Has estado muy pensativa, Sheva —Chris dio un sorbo a su bebida —. Me pregunto si nuestro encuentro te causará problemas con alguien.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto intrigada.

—No creo que a tu novio le guste enterarse que saliste con un amigo.

Intento ocultar mi asombro. ¿De dónde sacaba Chris semejante tontería?, con mi trabajo como agente en la BSAA, mi vida personal estaba reducida a un par de citas en los últimos tres años, y ambas terminaron siendo un completo fracaso.

—Hay un chico —le digo en tono serio—. Se llama Akin y vive conmigo.

—Vaya. Me alegro por ti.

—Gracias —esbozo una ligera sonrisa—. Es muy desordenado, sabes. Le gusta rondar encima de los sillones y tiene la mala costumbre de romper mis zapatos.

Chris me mira asombrado. Sin poder evitarlo, suelto una sonora carcajada y digo: —Akin es mi gato. Es la única persona del sexo opuesto con la que tenido una relación normal.

—Por un momento creí que salías con enfermo mental —Chris rio.

—En realidad no hay nadie en mi vida. Ya sabes como es este trabajo. Creo que terminaré mis días sola en mi apartamento, recordando mis días de gloria como agente de la BSAA.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

—Me encantaría —respondí de inmediato.

Chris se levanta de su silla, saca un billete de cincuenta dólares y lo deja sobre la mesa. Salimos del bar y caminamos juntos por una de las calles de la ciudad.

Es la primera vez que me aventuro a caminar por Nueva York. Sus grandes edificios brillan como hermosas torres de concreto cubiertas de estrellas. Las luces de los locales me dejan maravillada, del lugar de donde vengo, los negocios son más modestos; pequeñas construcciones de madera y un pequeño mercado era todo lo que había en mi aldea en África. Me vuelvo hacia Chris y que lleva sus manos dentro las bolsas de su abrigo y su mirada continúa con esa expresión seria que tanto me gusta.

Miro a una pareja que camina enfrente a nosotros y noto que la chica lleva a su pareja del brazo. Me siento tentada a imitarla, pero temo que Chris lo tome como un atrevimiento de mi parte y se moleste conmigo, sin embargo; mi deseo de tocarlo, nubla mi razón y lo sujeto apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Espero el momento en el que él me rechace, no obstante; seguimos nuestro rumbo, al pasar frente a una tienda de regalos, miro nuestro reflejo en el cristal y sonrío ante la imagen que percibo: por primera vez parecemos una pareja normal.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Creí que te gustaría conocer el Central Park.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para visitarlo?, digo, he escuchado que Nueva York es muy peligroso a estas horas.

—Eres una agente entrenada. Has peleado contra los peores criminales que existen y criaturas que solo creías que existían en tus pesadillas, ¿No me digas que le temes a un grupo de delincuentes? —dijo Chris en tono de burla.

—Claro que no —repuse con firmeza.

—Entonces vamos, no está muy lejos de aquí.

.

.

Perdí la cuenta de las calles que caminamos. Chris no dejaba de hablar su trabajo en la sede norteamericana de la BSAA, y yo por mi parte, intenté escuchar cada una de sus palabras a detalle, sin embargo; mis sentidos estaban embriagados con su calidez y el suave aroma a canela y sándalo de su aftershave. De pronto una idea cruzó por mi mente: la situación en África ya estaba bajo control, así que podría pedir mi traslado a los Estados Unidos y quien sabe, tal vez volvería a trabajar junto al agente Redfield.

Sonaba muy descabellado, la idea de dejar a mis hermanos en la aldea no me gustaba en lo absoluto, pero por otro lado, ya era momento de comenzar a pensar más en mi misma y en mi felicidad.

Pude divisar las farolas que iluminaban el central park. A pesar de ser muy tarde, aún había personas en el lugar; algunas de ellas caminaban por las amplias veredas conversando entre sí, mientras que algunos trotaban intentando ejercitarse, en medio de la noche. La brisa nocturna movía las copas de los árboles de forma suave, como si las hojas danzaran en un baile suave y al ritmo que la naturaleza les tocaba.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a la orilla de un lago. A pesar de que el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, el reflejo de la luna en el agua bastaba para llenar con su luz todo a su alrededor. Chris tomó una pequeña roca del suelo y lanzó a lo lejos, yo seguí mirando embelesada la hermosa postal que el Central Park nos regalaba esa noche.

—Este es mi lugar favorito en todo Nueva York.

—Es hermoso.

—Suelo venir cada vez que puedo. Ya sabes, algunas veces un hombre necesita estar solo con sus pensamientos.

—La soledad es un buen lugar para llegar pero un mal lugar para quedarse —le dije recordando las palabras de Josh, mi mejor amigo.

—Lo sé. Pero a veces la soledad suele ser muy buena compañía.

Me volví hacia él y noté su mirada fija hacia ninguna parte. Chris Redfield sin duda siempre ha sido un gran misterio para mí; reservado y taciturno, algunas veces frío y temperamental. Aun no entiendo porque sigo prendada de un hombre tan complicado. Salí con otros chicos intentando olvidarlo, no obstante, después de todo lo vivido en Kijuju, de las veces que enfrentamos la muerte juntos y de los peligros a los cuales sobrevivimos, difícilmente pude dejarlo atrás.

—No tienes por qué estar solo siempre, es decir, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de salir contigo.

Una pareja de jóvenes corrió al otro lado del lago entre risas y juegos. Se sentaron bajo un árbol creyendo que nadie podría verlos en medio de la noche. El chico tomó a su novia por el rostro y reclamó su boca en un cálido beso. Miré absorta la escena y sentí una punzada de envidia; de pronto la soledad que invadía mi vida comenzó a abrumarme de tal forma que un par de lágrimas rodaron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Estoy cansada de estar sola, de vivir para los demás y nunca para mi misma; el único hombre que ha logrado meterse en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos estaba junto a mi, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mí.

—Gracias, Sheva. Sabes, es la primera vez que traigo a alguien a este lugar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —sonreí —. Chris, la razón por la que estoy en Nueva York es porque la BSAA me llamó hace unos días.

— ¿La agencia? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Me hicieron una oferta para transferirme a la sede norteamericana.

—Eso suena muy bien. Sería un honor que te unieras a nuestras filas. Siempre he pensado que eres una gran agente, y sobre todo una excelente compañera.

—Escucharlo de ti sin duda es un verdadero honor, pero aún estoy considerando la oferta.

—Pues no deberías pensarlo demasiado. Muy pocos logran ser llamados para trabajar en Nueva York, si la agencia puso los ojos en ti, debe ser porque vieron que eres un muy buen elemento.

—Tal vez —solté un suspiro de resignación. Mi instinto me dice que Chris tuvo mucho que ver para que el consejo central de la BSAA decidiera ofrecerme un puesto en la agencia.

El viento comenzó a correr con más intensidad y me abrazo a mí misma, intentando entrar en calor. Creo que la idea de trabajar junto a Chris comienza a emocionarme cada vez más; los dos juntos en combate, como en los viejos tiempos. Lo que aún me parece extraño es que no haya mencionado nada acerca de Jill, es decir, recuerdo que no dejaba de hablar de su compañera; la mujer que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de salvarlo y al parecer la única que era capaz de hacerlo perder la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué hay de Jill?, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Prefiero no hablar de ese tema, si no te importa —respondió Chris en tono seco.

— ¿Ella era la mujer del mensaje, cierto?

Chris no respondió.

—Entiendo. Creí que eran cercanos.

—Estamos pasando por un mal momento, eso es todo. Jill no ha sido la misma desde que volvió de África.

—Después de todo lo que vivió a manos de Wesker, es normal que haya cambiado su forma de ser.

—Han pasado tres años, Sheva —Chris bajó la mirada y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Nadie puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Intenta comprender el infierno por el que pasó —le dije intentando animarlo.

—Eso hago.

Mi corazón se encogió al escucharlo. No tenía idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando por Jill; pude ver en su mirada un brillo de tristeza y en un voz una nota de dolor. Aunque en el fondo me sentía furiosa con ella, eso no me detuvo para caminar hacia donde él estaba y envolverlo en un abrazo.

Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran el canto de los grillos en el espeso pastizal y de nuestros latidos intentando entrar en una dulce sincronía. Esperé el momento en el cual me apartaría de él, sin embargo; me sorprendí al notar que sus brazos me estrecharon con más fuerza. Cerré mis ojos y sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello, el aroma de su colonia comenzó a embriagar mis sentidos y el calor de su abrazo encendió cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo. De pronto bajó su rostro y tomó mis labios en un cálido beso, dejándome perpleja.

Sé que debo detener esta locura, no obstante; me dejo llevar por mis propios instintos, así que me aferro a su cuello y profundizo más el beso. Su boca sabe whisky pero no por ello deja de ser agradable su sabor. En el fondo estoy consciente de que esto no es un acto de amor, sino más bien de desesperación, de dolor porque la persona que ama lo ha lastimado. Quiero consolarlo y si el tomar mis labios de la forma en que lo hace lo ayuda a aliviar un poco su pena... ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a ayudarlo?

Chris rompe el beso y da un paso hacia atrás, confundido. Siento mis labios levemente hinchados, las piernas amenazan con fallarme en cualquier momento, sin embargo logro mantenerme en pie.

—Sheva… yo…

Me acercó a él y pongo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Calla. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

—No quiero que haya confusiones entre nosotros —me dice llevándose la mano a la nuca, nervioso.

— Somos amigos, eso me queda claro. Así que no te preocupes, ojalá Jill y tú puedan resolver sus problemas.

—Gracias, Sheva.

A lo lejos escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia nosotros e intento recobrar la compostura. Desde la oscuridad, diviso una silueta femenina que me resulta conocida. Vestida con unos jeans oscuros, botas de tacón alto y un pesado abrigo de cachemir color chocolate, Jill Valentine se aproxima con paso firme y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Chris, fui a buscarte al bar pero…

—No importa —dijo Chris en todo ácido.

— ¡Sheva, me alegra verte de nuevo! —Jill me abraza de forma efusiva.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, tuve una reunión de último momento y se prolongó más de lo que esperaba —dijo ella disculpándose—. Pero, aún podemos ir a algún lugar y charlar.

Chris frunció el ceño, molesto. Algo me decía que Jill mentía, uno de mis talentos era sin duda, descubrir cuando la gente no decía la verdad, por su manera de hablar, noté que su excusa era falsa. De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, si aceptaba la oferta de ella de salir, seguramente aquel encuentro terminaría siendo un desastre.

—Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje —mentí—. Estaré un par de días en la ciudad, tal vez mañana podríamos salir a tomar un café.

—Nos encantaría —Jill tomó del brazo a Chris de forma posesiva. Por su gesto, noto que le incomoda mi presencia.

—Te acompaño a tu hotel —dijo Chris de forma amable.

—No. Quiero estar un rato más en este lugar, si no les molesta.

—Para nada —Jill respondió.

Chris extendió su mano y dijo: —Adiós, Sheva.

—Cuídate Chris —le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Los vi tomar el camino hacia la salida del Central Park. Me sentí culpable por haberle mentido de esa forma, la verdad es que debo tomar un vuelo por la mañana y no puedo quedarme más tiempo en la ciudad. Me vuelvo hacia la pareja de jóvenes al otro lado del lago y observo como los dos miran el cielo, abrazados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Chris tiene razón al decir que es un lugar hermoso, la brisa fresca de la noche me ayuda a calmarme y a poner mis pensamientos en orden. Me hubiese gustado ser honesta y confesarle a Chris lo mucho que me importa, sin embargo no era el momento adecuado… y tal vez nunca lo sea...

* * *

Holaaa!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer mi primer historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté de escribirla.

Quiero agradecer a mis Mortifagas Foreras que me presionaron para terminar el reto, a Violette Moore por sus comentarios durante el desarrollo del fic.

Cuídense mucho, les mando un súper abrazo… Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, siéntanse libres de expresarse jejeje!... Nos leemos :D

XOXO

Addie Redfield.


End file.
